


حبي للحفظ

by PharaohIsis13LovesYaoi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Possibly Mpreg (Matters), Violence, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohIsis13LovesYaoi/pseuds/PharaohIsis13LovesYaoi
Summary: After the death of Al Mualim, Altair lost something very close to him. This 'Thing' he has no clue what it is, where it came from, and where it went. All he knows is that it's important to him and he needs to find it. He will go to all length to find it and keep it safe, but will he find it? Will he find out what it is?





	1. Chapter 1

Altair sighed. It had been a few weeks since the betrayal of Al Mualim and the nine assassinations. In that same time, it disappeared. The "it" would be the hum that had been in the back of his head since his failure in Solomon's temple. It was always there, through his assassinations, the requiring of his weapons, and his old master's betrayal. Then it disappeared like it wasn't there in the first place. Which brings us back to the present. Ever since it disappeared Altair has been unpleasant to be around. Altair realized too late that he relied on it to be there for support like it was during his redemption. He felt like he was missing a piece of his soul. 'Where did it go? Why did it leave? Will it return? What has happened to it?' passed through his mind thousands of times. He had grown too close to it during the time it was around. Altair sighed once again. He was starting to get a headache, again, over this. He had thought at one point to use the Apple but remembered what it did to Al Mualim. Unfortunately, those thoughts have returned and it has been tempting to try. It could answer many questions for him like What was it?, Why it no longer was there?, Why it was there in the first, and Why did it choose to appear when it did? but the apple could also do what it did to Al Mualim. Which brings up his current dilemma, to talk to Malik about this.

===

It turned out to be a very bad idea to tell Malik. The meeting mostly was yelling, throwing things, and threats. After Malik had calmed down they were able to actually talk without yelling or having interruptions from each other. Malik sat there calmly thinking about it before replying.

"Altair, I don't like this. It is not a good idea. Do you remember what happened to Al Mualim?" Malik commented earning a nod from his, now, hooded friend. "Then why do you want to use it if you know how dangerous it is?"

"You're going to think I'm insane if I tell you," Altair answered as though it was an all known fact.

"Tell me, Altair," Malik said in a slightly threatening way.

"I feel like something is...missing. Before Al Mualim's betrayal, I had felt a presence with me, but it is no longer there and it feels like I lost a part of my soul, Malik. I don't really know what's going on with me, all I know is that "it" is gone," Altair answered Malik waiting to hear what his friend had to say. Malik looked confused for a moment, sighing before asking.

"Could you tell me when this presence first appeared?"

"When we went after the artifact the Templars wanted in Solomon's temple," Altair replied looking at Malik.

"When did it exactly disappear?" Malik questioned Altair wanting to know as much as he could.

"...Around the time I became headmaster," Altair answered.

"So, not after you killed Al Mualim," Malik said earning a nod. "Hm, it was with you the entire time during your journey? It never left?"

"Only periodically, mostly between missions. And even then it always came back, it never came back this time and I want to know why. I also want to know what it is, who it is, why it appeared, and if it will return. I want to know and the only way I can think to get those answers is to use the Apple," Altair replied to Malik. Malik sat there thinking for a moment, closing his eyes.

"Altair," Malik began reopening his eyes, "What if the Apple is doing this? What if it's a trick from the Apple to get you to use? Then what?"

"...I already thought of that, Malik. I know it's not a trick from the Apple," Altair answered looking over at a nearby window.

"What makes you so sure?" Malik asked.

"I know it's not a trick because it was there before I even went into contact with the Apple," Altair replied confidently looking back at Malik.

"...Are you sure about this, Altair? Are you sure it is a good idea to use the Apple?" Malik interrogated.

"Yes, I'm sure," Altair answered, "If you would like, you can watch over me to make nothing happens."

"...I'll go. Just remember, I'm only going to make sure nothing bad happens that could endanger the brotherhood, not because I'm worried about you," Malik replied after a moment of thought. Altair laughed a little.

"Sure, you're not," Altair said with a smirk, which earned him a book thrown at his head. Altair silently laughed after he dodged the book.

"When will you try it," Malik inquired becoming serious again.

"...Tomorrow night, in my room," Altair replied standing up from the chair he had been sitting in. Malik nodded showing him the door.

"See you tomorrow night. I hope it goes as you want Altair," Malik said.

"I hope so as well, my friend," Altair answered walking away to his room, Malik closing the door behind him. 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day' Altair thought before entering his chambers, 'I just hope it will be worth the trouble.'


	2. Chapter 2

Altair sat in his room waiting for Malik. The Apple sat on a nearby desk, right where he left it after retrieving it. He sighed as he looked out the window that was close by, staring at the setting sun. There was a knock on the door before it was opened. He turned to the door looking at Malik, who looked worried and nervous. Malik looked over at the Apple that was located inside a box which had the lid opened.

"Are you sure, Altair," Malik asked one more time still staring at the Apple.

"Yes," was the immediate response from Altair. Malik sighed walking over to the bed and sat down. He looked over to Altair, who sat in a chair across from him in one of the corners of the room. He glanced at the Apple before saying anything.

"Any last requests or orders in case something goes wrong," He asked waiting for Altair's reply.

"...Only that you become Headmaster if something does go wrong," Altair answered his gaze going over to the Apple. Malik looked surprised at first then seemed to get over it. He followed Altair's gaze staring at the Apple as well.

"You know you don't have to do this," Malik said not taking his eyes off the Apple until Altair turned his gaze to him. He looked right back at him.

"No, I need to do this. Otherwise, my mind will never be at peace," Altair told him standing up. He walked over to the Apple and looked back over to his friend. Malik watched him intently, before giving him a nod to show that he was not backing out and he was ready. Altair picked up the Apple, then he was surrounded in white.

===

Altair stood in a strange room. It was white with strange contraptions and other things in the room. He looked around to see a bed with a sleeping occupant. Altair walked closer to him and looked around. 'I don't understand. How is this place related to...'he stopped that thought when he noticed that in the back of his mind he could that presence again. He looked around for the source and when he felt his mind pull towards the man, he looked him over.

'He looks a lot like me' Altair thought to look over him. If it wasn't for the few differences he might have mistaken him for himself but in the future. It was quite strange to find out that the young man had the same scar in the same location as him. 'So, you were the one watching over me. I wonder why you left...'his thoughts trailed off. He heard a whimper come from the young man and stared at him with a frown. The man looked plagued with dreams and seemed to be in pain.

'What plagues you?' he thought as he looked around the room some more. He heard a hiss come from one of the doors he had seen earlier. He turned and took a defensive stance stood an old man in a white robe, he looked over to the man on the bed. Altair moved to block him from view but it seemed he was invisible. The old man walked into the room before saying.

"Desmond, get up," the ma-Desmond groaned looking over at the old man. He glared, his amber eye glowing, before slowly getting up, before collapsing on the bed again with a groan. The old man seemed to get impatient and something out the door. Two muscled men entered the room and picked Desmond up by the arms before dragging him out. Altair growled at them already not liking these people and hoping they all fall over dead. He followed them out the door before the door could close.

The room he had entered also had strange contraptions and the walls were white. He quickly ignored it looking around for Desmond. He caught sight of him standing by a strange device that reminded him of a bed. The old man was standing by a woman who stood on the other side of the device that Desmond stared at with distrust, misery, and...sadness. Altair did not like that Desmond was miserable and went over to examine the device. The old man was talking again but Altair ignored it.

The device looked like it was supposed to rest someone. That confused Altair even more and didn't understand what the device was used for. He heard a sigh from Desmond and turned to look at them. Desmond was about to get on the device and Altair's immediate reaction was to not allow him to do so until he knew what it did. Before he could drag Desmond away, everything turned white once again as he awoke.

===

Altair bolted upright and realized he was on his bed. He looked around the room. Malik sat in a chair nearby asleep and the Apple lay on the ground. Altair stood up and walked over to the Apple. He picked it up and put it back in its case. He closed the lid turning to Malik when he heard a groan.

"Good morning, Malik," Altair greeted. Malik waved his good morning off, rubbing his face with his hands. He froze, then jumped up and jerked his head so fast he might have gotten whiplash.

"Altair, your up," Malik said walking over.

"Yes, I think that's obvious," Altair answered dryly earning a glare from Malik.

"So, did you find what you were looking for," Malik asked.

"...Yes," Altair answered him.

"Well, what did you find out," Malik questioned.

"...A man was the presence that was visiting me." Altair replied. Malik gave him a look that said Need-More-Details, Altair told him everything.

"Well, did you find out what his name is," Malik asked.

"His name...his name is Desmond," Altair answered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Des-muhnd? What kind of name is that?" Malik questioned with confusion.

"...I think his name is common where he is from," was Altair's answer as he sat in the chair he sat in before he used the Apple. Malik stood by the bed staring at him.

"And where would that be?" Malik asked. Altair thought for a moment before answering.

"I do not know. All I can tell is that he is not from this time," Altair replied. Malik looked at him strangely before he sighed and sat/fell on the bed.

"What makes you think that Altair," Malik asked.

"There were strange devices that are not from this time. And they used a language I shouldn't have been able to understand," Altair answered. The last being a thought that came out.

"What do you mean they? and do you know what language they spoke?" Malik interrogated. Altair sighed.

"There was more than one person I saw. I found out the man's name by an old man. There were two thugs and a woman in that building too. And the language, it sounded like Anglo-Saxon, but it was different," Altair answered staring out the window.

"Probably a language that has not been discovered, yet. So, you got what you wanted. What will you do now? Can we go on with our lives now?" Malik commented absent-mindedly and questioned.

"...I didn't get all my answers Malik and I...I want to get Desmond out of there," Altair said. He turned to Malik and looked him in the eye. Malik was completely baffled and stared back at Altair.

"How are you going to do that, Altair? I don't see how you can and, might I add, that is a stupid idea," Malik argued. "Why would you go and help him? What if he doesn't need it? And where are you going to take him?!" Altair just watched him as he said these things. He thought for a moment before giving a reply.

"I don't know. I don't know," Altair said looking out the window once again. Malik sighed. He watched Altair for a moment before leaving the room. When the door shut Altair turned to the Apple. 'I will find a way to help you Desmond. I will, I promise.' He thought as sat there.

===

Altair looked around at his environment. It was white with a mist or fog surrounding him. He was greatly confused. 'This reminds me of when...' His thoughts trailed off. He swiftly looked around to see if he was returning ti see Desmond, but nothing changed. 'I don't understand. Why am I here? What could-' His thought was halted when he saw a figure standing a ways in front of him.

He watched the figure for a moment before walking closer. It looked to be a young woman, but most of here face features were blurred. He could make out that the woman was quite beautiful and she wore a smile on her face.

"Hello, Altair," The figure greeted still smiling.

"How do you know my name?" Altair questioned as he watched her cautiously.

"I know everything about you Altair," was her answer. Her smile never leaving.

"Who are you?" Altair asked. Her smile still did not waver as she answered.

"I'm a friend Altair," Altair was about to say that was not what he asked but was interrupted. "No more questions Altair. This is not why I brought you here," She said as she stared him down.

"Where would here be," Altair asked.

"A place between time," was the simple answer. "I brought you here for you want to help the boy named Desmond." This got Altair's attention immediately.

"How will you help me," he questioned suspiciously. The woman smiled at him still.

"I can free him from his prison," She answered him. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What is the catch," He asked her.

"That is not the question you should be asking. If you want to know then you must ask the right question," she said as though he should know this. He thought about it for a moment before asking the question he believed she wanted to her.

"How will you be able to get him out of that place," She seemed pleased with the question.

"I will transport him to another time," She answered him.

"To another time? Will you be bringing him here," Altair asked her hopefully. Her constant smile became a sad one as she answered.

"No, not in this time. In another," Altair glared at her.

"And why not? Where would you send him?" Altar asked with anger.

"I cannot bring him into this time, but you will see him," She answered calmly. Altair was greatly confused.

"Why can you not bring him here," He questioned.

"He is not met to be brought to this time. He is to come before now. It was planned for him to be here during the time Al Mualim was headmaster," She replied. Realization clicked when Altair heard this.

"You mean, I will meet him before the fall of Al Mualim," Altair said. She nodded.

"Yes, you will. It is time for you to go," She told him. Altair looked around and noticed everything around him was starting to fade.

"Wait! When will you send Desmond back through time," He asked before everything faded. The last thing she said was.

"When you wake up."


	4. Chapter 4

Desmond new something was off. He went to his "room" and went to bed. He woke up to find that he is standing on a roof in a place that looked just like Jerusalem. From what he could tell, sometime in the ca 1191, during the time Altair and Al Mualim were around. What was really bad was that he wasn't in Altair's body. He was in his own body with no Altair nearby. Which was probably a good thing.

He was happy that Vidic wasn't around but he was panicking.'Why was he here? Is it the Bleeding Effect? A glitch? or his imagination?' His thoughts raced with many different scenarios that did not help with his problem. He kept looking around for anything that may show he really isn't here but did not find anything.

"Hey, you! You are not supposed to be up here!" A guard shouted drawing his bow. Desmond squeaked, in a 'manly' way, and jumped. He turned to see a guard about ready to shoot. He froze for a moment before taking off in a random direction. He ended up falling onto a large group of guards as he had fallen from the roof. They turned to him angrily before shouting "Assassin!".

Desmond jumped up and ran as hard as he could with 15 to 20 guards behind him. It wasn't helpful that more guards joined in and archers were shooting at him. He dodged two arrows but got scrapped by four of them and hit in the shoulder by one. The pain proved that he had to really be here or they upgraded the Animus and put him in it while he was still asleep. The last thought was not likely since he is a light sleeper. He was not paying attention so ended up running right into a water carrier which caused him to stumble and fall.

He swiftly got up barely missing a sword. Oh, why did the world hate him so?

===

Altair watched as a young man barely escaped a sword that had nearly cut him into two. He wasn't in a happy mood, as the presence he had been feeling since Solomon's temple had disappeared before he entered Jerusalem. It made him feel quite frustrated and empty. He watched as the man took off in the direction he was standing. When the man ran by him, he froze and turned to where the guards were running to chase him. 'It couldn't be' he thought as he stood there but it was.

When the man had run by he felt a pull, not only that but he felt that presence. The presence that gave him support during his first four assassinations. He stood there for a few minutes in shock before taking off after them. 'Can't have him die before giving me some answers,' Altair thought as he climbed up a building and followed the sounds of yelling. He just hoped the stupid kid didn't get himself killed before he got there.

===

You know what is worst than being chased by guards? Being chased by 50 guards and your Ancestor that you happened to run by. How does Desmond know Altair is chasing him? He happens to see him running along the rooftops, and happened to be quite helpful as he took out any Archer that happened to see Desmond running from...67 fucking guards! Ugh, Why! Desmond turned a sharp corner and oh, wow just his luck, ran into about 7 guards who immediately took out their swords. It seemed that had been picking on a citizen so he was doing something right.

He took off in another direction as now 74 guards chased him. He jumped on some boxes and started running on the rooftops. Only 15 of the guards were able to climb up. Thank God for that, but he now was not as protected from archers no more. Which was proven as an arrow almost hit him in the head. That just gave him enough encouragement to run harder and faster.

He looked back to see that only 5 guards were chasing. He smiled happily but his happiness was soon gone as he slammed right into a huge guard with 5 others. Desmond gulped as the big one brought out his weapon to attack. Desmond tried to look for a way out but he was trapped. He glanced back at the huge guard to see that it was being lifted up to attack. Time seemed to slow down as he saw it start to descend he closed his eyes tightly. 'Well, I guess this is the end' was his last thought before...


	5. Chapter 5

Desmond gulped as the big one brought out his weapon to attack. Desmond tried to look for a way out but he was trapped. He glanced back at the huge guard to see that it was being lifted up to attack. Time seemed to slow down as he saw it start to descend he closed his eyes tightly. 'Well, I guess this is the end' was his last thought before...

~Start scene now~

Before he heard clashing swords, a grunt, and a growl. He opened his eyes to see Altair standing over him in a defense stance and the big guy tumbling backward. Before the guard could balance out, Altair jumped up and killed him. Desmond just sat there stunned for a moment as Altair sized up his opponents. When suddenly Altair is in front of another guard and cuts him down. The guards took out their swords and charged at Altair as Desmond snapped out of his stupor. Desmond looks toward Altair, I'bnwho only had two enemies left, before taking off in a random direction leaving Altair behind.

===

Altair took out the last two before taking off to chase down the mysterious man. He was a fool to think he could escape the great AltIbn La-Ahad. He jumps across building to building and dives off into a haystack when Desmond tries to crawl down. Altair walked up behind Desmond before he turned around after finally reaching the ground, and held him against the wall.

"Now that you have been caught, you will answer all of my questions. Understood?" Altair commanded earning a nod. He flipped Desmond around so they were face to face. He was shocked about Desmond's appearance, watchnow that he got a good look at him, but overcame it shortly.

"Who are you? and where did you come from?" Altair started his interrogation. Desmond looked scared and panicked but Altair didn't care.

"Uh-h...m-my name is Desmond," Desmond answered the first question before stopping. Altair brought out his hidden blade and had the tip of it brush the skin of Desmond's neck. He gulped before continuing. "A-and I uh...I'm not from around here," Altair snorted.

"That's obvious. Now tell me where you are from and why you look just li-" Altair was cut off by a shout. He jumped up quickly and took out his sword as a guard lunges at him. Desmond quickly took the distraction and ran off. Altair quickly dealt with the man and looked around. He growled when he noticed Desmond wasn't there before taking off to find him.

===

Desmond was trying to find a place to hide before Altair found him. And he knew he had to hurry, for it would be easy to spot him in the crowd because of his attire. He doesn't want to end up skewered by his own Ancestor. He quickly looked around and cheered inside when he saw a haystack nearby. He quickly went over and made sure Altair was nowhere in sight before he jumped in.

He watching for Altair as he sat there. He was hoping maybe he lost him after 10 minutes of waiting but caught sight of him stealthily and quickly approached. Desmond stared as Altair stopped and looked around the area. When his gaze swept over to the haystack, Desmond eyes widen and held his breath. Altair stared for 5 more minutes before walking away, which caused Desmond to relax and sigh with relief. After making sure that he was gone, he started to crawl out but was pulled back in. His surprised squeak was muffled by a hand covering his mouth.

"Did you really think you could get away from me, Des-muhnd," Altair whispered in his ear. His eyes were wide as he tried to figure out how Altair found but was cut from his thoughts when Altair dragged him out of the haystack. A piece of cloth was tied around Desmond's head to cover his mouth before Altair swiftly tied his hands together as Desmond struggled but not succeeding in escaping. The next thing Desmond knows, Altair had thrown him over his shoulder and climbing up a ladder. He sighed and stopped his struggling, for now.

===

Malik was standing in the Assassin's bureau waiting for the fucking Novice to show up. He wasn't happy that Altair had to come here a second time and it didn't help that several guards were killed, indicating Altair is here and causing problems. He sighed and put on a scowl when he heard someone jump down into the bureau. He turned around to greet the novice but stopped when he saw the man over Altair's shoulder.

"Altair, you idiot!" He shouted his face set in a snarl. Altair just looked at him before dropping the man that let out a grunt. Altair crossed his arms before he glared at Malik.


	6. Chapter 6

A grunt had made itself known when Altair had dropped Desmond. He glared at the elder who had his arms crossed and was glaring at...Malik? well, Desmond thought that was his name. He watched the two intently as he sat there.

"You idiot! Don't you remember the creed?! Don't harm an innocent and don't compromise the brotherhood! You just brought an unknown man into my bureau and when Al Mualim finds out you'll-" Malik was cut off by Altair.

"There will be no reason for you to tell Al Mualim," Altair told him calmly. An angered tick appeared on Malik's head.

"You expect me to keep this a secret?! I will not! You are supposed to hunt down and assassinate Majd Addin! No, you instead grab some stupid kid without an explanation and expect me t-," he glared heatedly when he was cut off.

"It won't be a secret for long. I just need you to watch him while I go kill the tyrant. I already got the information on where he will be and when. When I'm done, I'll take him with me to Al Mualim," Altair told him. He personally didn't know why he would do that. He just wanted the information the kid obviously knew. He had a bad feeling about what was going on, something was amiss. This kid showed up wearing strange clothes and has a strange accent, and he felt familiar. Malik seemed to have notice that something was going on too since he starred at Desmond confused.

"...Alright. I'll babysit him, but you better finish this assignment fast or so help me," Malik threatened with a glare. Altair secretly smirked before he nodded. A sigh was heard from Malik and a mumble that was barely heard, "Getting too old for this shit." Which almost caused Altair to laugh. But that was not like him so he just smirked.

===

Desmond glared at the elder as he sat across from him. He was no longer tied but he knew not to escape. Well, he might be able to when Altair left, though he might expect that. Hmm, he'll think about the details later, right now, he'll just glare at the one who caused this conflict. The elder was staying the night and would be leaving in the morning. And the worst part would be that the elder kept staring at him. It was very uncomfortable.

"Hey! Stop staring! You look like some cat that just found a new play thing," Desmond shouted. He glared when he saw Altair's lips twitch into a smirk. He was laughing at him! "Oh, don't you laugh at me!" That just seemed to make it worse, which caused an annoyed tick to appear on his head.

"Altair doesn't laugh," Malik said from the counter. Desmond glared at him as Altair watched them as he ate.

"Yes he does," Desmond says,"You just don't pick up on it."

"I'm an assassin, I would be able to tell if he laughed or could have the ability to laugh," Malik deadpanned. Desmond rolled his eyes and glared at Altair for smirking again.

"He does laugh, see," Desmond said pointing at Altair. Malik shook his and rolled his eyes.

"And I see he is not laughing," Malik replied. Desmond glared once again.

"He's smirking, meaning he is internally laughing at you but thinks he's too superior to you to actually laugh. He might even be thinking, 'oh look, he is making a fool of himself. I shall laugh at their stupidity but not so they can hear me. They are too low to know they are amusing'," Desmond said with his best Altair impression. Malik had burst out laughing, and a glance toward Altair showed that the male was scowling but the upward twitch told him he found it funny too.

===

Malik watched the kid intently. He seemed to have relaxed during the conversation they had earlier. The kid reminded him of his brother. He sighed sadly, he missed his brother. Altair couldn't have done anything and he knew that, but it wouldn't have happened if the other hadn't have-. Another sigh, he glanced over to the two. Altair was watching him before he turned back to staring out the skylight as Desmond called it.

"You know, where I come from, people don't actually take the time to look at the stars," Desmond commented startling Malik. Altair glanced down toward the boy and Malik watched the interaction.

"Oh, why not?" Altair asked glancing back up at the beautiful night sky.

"I guess for different reasons, I was always too busy to take the time to. When I was little and lived back with my parents and would watch the stars all the time. Then again, where I lived was not a city. When I grew up I moved and where I live you can't see the stars very well, so people easily ignore them," Desmond explained the best he could. He wasn't sure if he did a good job, but he knew everything he said was true. When he got captured by ABSTERGO the first thing he realized he missed was the stars and the moon. He wanted to see them again, well guess it came true.

"Why can't they see them?" Malik asked before Altair could. Desmond glanced over at him.

"It's because the city is too bright. You can't see the stars that well for the lights fade them away. And even if you saw them, you'd most likely ignore them," Desmond answered. Altair and Malik both frowned, where could this kid have been from? Desmond turned to his side to go to sleep as fatigue from the day came crashing over him. Malik turned to go to his own bed, Altair watched him leave before his gaze landed back on Desmond.

He knew the boy has a connection to what he had been feeling since Solomon's temple. He just has to wait until he either gets the information or finds out. He took another glance up at the sky before lying down to sleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Altair finally left for his assassination, which gave Desmond the perfect opportunity. Last night was fun and all, but he couldn't stay here. He was pretty sure being here already did something that changed future events, and he was sure something bad would happen if he was to be taken to Al Mualim. A shudder ran through his body at the thought of that man, that man felt evil and dark every time he came into range with Al Mualim. He never understood why, but he might find out...if he can escape that is. He sat on the cushions that he slept on last night, Malik watched him from inside. He tried making conversation to distract the man to stop watching him.

It didn't work very well, or at all for that matter. He looked back at the skylight, the only exit he can use. He wasn't sure if he could climb up the wall like he could when he was Altair, but that doesn't mean he won't try. The cities alarms went off which caused both Desmond and Malik to jump in surprise at the sudden noise. In the corner of his eye, he saw Malik at the ceiling, he was distracted. This was his chance! He quickly left to his feet and ran up the wall high enough to grab a ledge. He heard Malik curse before he started after him. He quickly climbed up and pulled his body up out of the skylight.

He gulped up some air before he got up on his feet. He had to hurry, Altair will be quick on returning back and he didn't want to get caught again. He scanned the area before taking off, he just hoped he could evade Altair long enough to get back home.

===

The Alarms had startled him when they had gone off. He was hoping for a little bit more peace. He scowled at the ceiling, imagining it was Altair. That was a huge mistake on his part. He heard the scraps of someone and quickly turned around. The kid was trying to pull himself up and trying to escape. He cursed and yelled at the boy. He went to grab him before he completely left but didn't make it in time. He cursed ass the boy stood before running off. Altair wouldn't be happy about this. He walked over to the counter, he couldn't go after the kid.

He couldn't climb up with only one arm, and he couldn't leave until Altair returned. He sighed, times like this made him wondered who was the real Novice. Him? Altair? and now he could probably add Desmond to that list. That kid had no Assassin's skills or training at all, but look. Here is one who had both and he escaped easily. He stood back in his spot waiting for Altair to return. He wondered what Altair would do when he found out. Probably go after him, and that would be a good idea.

The kid knew about them, he could be used for information. He glowered at the thought, he actually grew to like the kid a little. Sure, he has only been there for a day, but the kid's personality was refreshing. He scowled at the entrance, next time Altair needed someone to babysit, he won't do it. He would never do this again. Though, he wouldn't have minded if it was different circumstances. His thoughts kept drifting off, so he shook his head. The rest of his waiting was filled with impatience and anger toward Altair and worry for Desmond.

===

He made sure that no one saw him this time. When he found an alley with no one in sight, he quickly jumped down. It was short enough for him to jump down without hurting himself. He quickly grabbed some cloth and hoped he blended in more than he originally did. It would suck just to escape to be captured again.

He walked through the streets, only getting a few stares. He was getting a lot of the guard's attention. He tried to act as if he had done nothing. A shout and guards running after him ruined his chances and he bolted. 'I should have just stayed with Malik,' He thought distantly.

===

Altair jumped down into the bureau, he looked sharply toward Malik when he didn't see Desmond. He walked over into the building, still not seeing the other man, he slammed his hands on the counter. Malik looked up at him, he was glaring heatedly at him. He sighed before he shut the book he was looking through and put it away.

"Where is he?" Altair asked as calmly as possibly. Malik has turned away from him, putting the book back in its place. He lowered his hand when the book was securely in place. He sighed before he turned and answer.

"Not here. Don't know where he went off to," Malik informed him. Altair growled angrily at the one armed man.

"You're an Assassin! How could you let him get away!" He shouted angrily as he got ready to go after the kid.

"Hey! That kid is actually very smart! He could probably become an Assassin with the way he thinks and acts! He ran when I least suspected it!"Malik shouted while he glared at the other Assassin's back. It wasn't his fault he didn't know the kid was so clever. Altair just turned his head and glared before leaving. Malik sighed once again, it seemed he sighed a lot lately. Hopefully, Altair will find the kid, but something tells him this kid will just cause trouble everywhere he goes. Something is going on and it involves Desmond. He reached for his book to continue to work, he had to wait for now. He might eventually find out what's so special about Desmond.

===

Altair growled as he left the bureau. He couldn't believe Malik let Desmond get away. Although, Desmond is quite clever and could escape him in the right scenarios. He glared at his surroundings and decided he'll find Desmond the easy way. He turned on his eagle vision and quickly scanned the surrounding area. He growled when Desmond was nowhere nearby and quickly went off to find him. Never know what the kid got himself into.

===

Desmond had no idea what to do. He was exhausted, but every time he found a good hiding spot another group of guards would see him before he could hide. His guess was that he had around the same amount of them chasing him like before. Why did he have to be a trouble magnet?

"Eeek!" Embarrassingly, a shriek left his mouth as he was nearly impaled in the head by an arrow. He quickly got out of the range of the arrows, right now he would have preferred to be back at the bureau. He turned a corner but did not notice the figure standing in wait. He felt a hard hit on the back of the head before everything turned black as he passed out.

===

Altair pushed the archer off the edge, killing him effectively. He quickly jumped down into a hay pile before running off in the direction he saw Desmond escape to. He growled when he saw Desmond crumpled on the ground with a few guards standing around him. One of them saw him. Before he could warn the others, a throwing knife was thrown at him hitting him right between the eyes.

The others jumped back and pulled out their swords as the man fell backward dead. He quickly disposed of them before walking over to the man lying on the ground. He was breathing, but he had some blood on the back of his head. Altair sighed as he picked the man up, this kid is going to be the death of him.

He tossed the man onto his shoulder before heading back toward the bureau. He wondered what Malik reaction would be when he got back. He was still disappointed and angry at the other, but he knew the kid was clever. He was just being a hypocrite. He found a ladder a quickly scaled it, he had a long ways to go before he got back to the bureau.

===

Malik sat back as he watched the other Assassin. He got back a few minutes ago with the kid. He just finished cleaning up the dried blood from the head wound. He couldn't find any other wounds on him instead of a few bruises and scratches. So, he should be fine. Altair was giving him the silent treatment or was just ignoring him. He sighed, Altair just kept staring at Desmond with a confused and slightly worried expression.

He bet that Altair didn't even know he was showing so much emotion. He'd probably glare at Malik before going back to staring. They were going to stay the night before leaving for Masyaf tomorrow. He hoped everything will go well with Al Mualim, he is starting to get a soft spot for the kid. He walked into a separate room to get the two some food before they went to bed. It wasn't a good idea to go to sleep on an empty stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Desmond sat in the hiding spot next to Altair who was glaring at him. They were supposed to be leaving the city, which happens to be much harder with a 'civilian' as Altair put it. They ended up arguing and then being chased by guards. Altair had taken a few down before he was shoved in here.

They have sat here ever since. The guards had stopped looking for them, so his guess was that Altair was trying to figure out had to get both of them out of the city. Desmond sat there as he finds he is less likely to lose his life if he is close to the older man. Two reasons are that the guards can easily be killed by a skilled killer and second is that Altair would make a better ally than the enemy at this moment.

He squeaked, which he will later deny he did when Altair all the sudden picked him up and jumped out of the hideout. As soon as they were out and Altair made sure no guards were nearby, he tossed Desmond over his shoulder and headed to the market. Desmond grumbled as he was tossed over the shoulder again. He is starting to wonder if this was some type of hobby for the Assassin.

At the moment he decided to think more on his only satisfaction at this moment. He was causing problems for the elder, who couldn't exactly leave with him. Altair could blend in and get out but Desmond can't. Meaning, either Altair has to find another way out of the city or leave him here. He was hoping for the latter.

He flinched when Altair suddenly descended, this was not comfortable at all. He had no idea what Altair had in mind but he knew it was not him being taken back to the bureau. He didn't know exactly where they where they were heading but he knew it was not the way back to Malik. Who he would prefer being with at this moment.

"Hey! Where the hell are you taking m-," He was cut off as the jumped down in a secluded alleyway, which had all its exits blocked. He glared at the other as he was dropped on the ground unceremoniously. "Hey! What the fuck!? Why did you drop me off here?!"

"Shut up and stay here," was the only reply he got from the master assassin before he was left alone. He growled as he sulked. He looked around but could not find a way out except up. He sighed and looked for a way to climb up.

===

Altair smirked as he left the novice to go to the market. He was getting a few things to help disguise the other. It will hopefully work and he won't have to leave him with Malik. He'd prefer to keep Malik from yelling at him some more. He would definitely look forward to a more quiet background.

He stopped on a roof and scanned the marketplace. He smirked when he spotted what he was looking for. He did a once over before stealthily sneaking down and taking what he was after.

===

Desmond grunted as he fell once again. He had been here for almost an hour and Altair still hasn't returned. He sulked as he sat on the ground. He had to hand it to the elder, he chose a good place to keep him imprisoned at. The walls did not have a ledge low enough for him to use, but there were ones Altair could use.

The bastard was smart. Desmond had to admit that. He glared at the only exit/entrance. 'The bastard is sure taking his time getting whatever he was fetching.' Desmond thought angrily. He jumped when the empty space in front of him wasn't empty anymore but now held the master assassin. Desmond glared at him about to yell at him when his eyes landed on what the elder held in his arms.

"What the fuck is that?" Desmond asked. He glared at the items in Altair's hands. He was not wearing that! Not in a million years! Altair smirked as he raised one of the items he was carrying.

"Oh, I think you know what this is," Altair had an evil smirk on his face. This was revenge for the trouble he has caused. He glared at the man. He was not wearing that attire. Those are for a woman! Not men!

"I'm not wearing that!" Desmond shouted.

"Well, sorry to tell you this," Altair didn't even sound close to sorry, "but you have to. Otherwise, we can't get out of here," Desmond glared as Altair smirked. The elder was not sorry but he had no other choice but for these disguises.

"Why do I have to dress up as a woman!?" Desmond exclaimed. Altair actually wanted to laugh at the young man, but he was an assassin. Not only that, he was Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, he had a reputation to keep up. "And stop laughing at me!"

"You have a more feminine build and happen to be smaller," he was rewarded a glare for that comment. "And if you dressed as a pregnant young woman and I was disguised as your husband then no one would suspect anything."

Desmond stared at the master assassin. He was correct, no one would bother them if they thought they were just a married couple. But it still was not appealing to dress as a female.

"You bring up a valid reason, but that does not change that I will not wear that," Desmond said after a moment. Altair's smirk didn't even fade at the comment. When Altair took a step closer Desmond started getting nervous. "W-what are you planning?"

"You're gonna wear this no matter if you like it or not," Altair's smirked turned sinister. Desmond stared and then tried to run away but was pounced on by the assassin.

===

'I'll kill him for this,' Desmond thought evilly. Altair stood next to him with commoners cloth as he wore clothes that covered him from head to toe with some clothes that made his 'baby' bump. They were approaching the exit of the city and Desmond just kept getting more nervous.

Desmond glanced toward Altair, obviously, he had other thoughts. Well, if his smirk was anything to go by. Desmond glared at the man, it was all his fault he was walking around as a woman. And Altair forcing him into the outfit didn't help Desmond's mood.

"You shouldn't glare at me like that. It isn't appropriate for a woman," Altair commented. Desmond snorted but followed the elder's advice anyway. He really didn't want to get caught. Desmond watched as the guards gave them a once over before letting them pass. Desmond stared completely shocked that it actually worked as Altair lead him out.

When they were a good distance away, Altair dragged him into a stable. The elder ripping off his outfit revealing his assassin's attire underneath. Desmond wondered how he fit that under those commoner clothes without dying of heat stroke but decided to ignore it for now.

"How the hell did that work?" Desmond asked as he glared at his ancestor. Sure, he got to keep his clothes but he couldn't. He pouted as Altair turned and smirked.

"Guards aren't very bright so it was very easy to fool them. Plus, if they didn't let us by, I could just kill them and we would be on our way all the same," Altair answered cockily. Desmond kept glaring at him as he set up their horse.

"And how come you got to keep your robes but I didn't get to keep my clothes?" Desmond questioned as he sulked. Altair didn't turn his head to address him but Desmond couldn't tell he was smirking.

"Well, we couldn't hide those under your robes as easily as I could. And the robes match you perfectly," Altair dunked when a pail was thrown at him. He chuckled at the outraged man before freezing. Chuckled? Yes, he had chuckled. He side glanced the young male who seemed more entertained with cursing Altair anyway possible. How strange, he watched the man for a little bit longer before turning back to the task of preparing the horse.

When he finished, he walked over to the sulking young man and threw him over his shoulder. Desmond glared at the back of the man's head, pretty sure he was 'laughing at him'.

"Why do you have to carry me like this? Do I look like a sack of potatoes?" Desmond question angrily as he crossed his arms. Then he finds himself lying on his stomach upon their horse.

"Would you prefer I carry you like I would a real woman?" Altair asked amused. He just got a glare from the young man. He believed that was a 'No' from the male. He grinned before jumping onto the horse and taking off before the younger could sit properly. Desmond squeaked, something he would deny later, before shooting in an upward position and hugging Altair for dear life.

Altair almost laughed, almost. He just smirked, speeding up as they left Jerusalem and headed to Masyaf to see the headmaster.

===

Somewhere else:

"Sir," a young Templar said as he approached Robert de Sable, Grand Master of the Templar Order. He quickly knelt down on the ground and bowed his head.

"Yes?" Robert answered, turning toward the man.

"Altair was just sighted leaving Jerusalem on horseback." The male said. Robert nodded before giving a sign that he was dismissed. The young Templar stayed in his position and bit his lip. After a while, Robert sighed and completely turning to the man.

"What else do you need to report?" Robert asked. The male stood up and started with what might be important.

"While in Jerusalem, a young man in strange clothing had been found. One of the guards that we interrogated said the male came out of nowhere. He also looks almost identical to Altair Ibn La'Ahad," Robert raised a brow at the mention of his rival. But otherwise, he didn't show too much interest. "He eventual taken away by Altair." That got his interest. "We saw both of them exiting Jerusalem together under disguise. The male dress to be a pregnant woman and Altair dressed as 'her' husband. They left on the horse together,"

"...Is that all?" The young male hesitated before nodding. "Very well. I would like you to contact our spies in Masyaf. Tell them to find out as much as they can about the male." Robert ordered. The young Templar bowed before leaving to fulfill his master's orders. When the door shut, Robert grinned as he thought 'Hm, what could have driven Altair to take the other male with him? Something tells me that it won't be something I should miss out on' He chuckled as he turned to stare at the map that lay on his desk.


	9. Chapter 9

Desmond glared heatedly at his ancestor. He was still pissed off at the elder. Sure, the bastard got him 'new' clothes (That smell like all kinds of farm animals) so he wouldn't have to wear those ridiculous woman clothes. But, that did not change the fact that the bastard had forced him to wear the stupid disguise and nearly killed him on the horse. He grumbled quietly to himself from his side of the fire. They started up camp after a few hours of horse travel. Well, more like Desmond forced them to stop. He wanted to stop, it was almost dusk already. He was tired and wanted to delay their journey to Masyaf. So, to make sure they stopped, Desmond slid off the horse.

Altair had not been particularly happy about his stunt. They had spent an hour arguing about it before Desmond won. Which leaves us with the situation they are in now, both glaring heatedly at each other. Desmond huddled closer to the fire, breaking the glaring contest with Altair. Shivers wracked his form, he wasn't used to such cold nights. With a sigh, Altair stood up, wandered over to the horse, grabbed a blanket, and tossed on Desmond's head. Desmond, with a huff, accepted the blanket and circled it around his body.

"You didn't have to do that," Desmond mumbled as Altair returned to his previous spot across the fire. Altair gazed at him intently for a few seconds before responding.

"If I hadn't, you'd just sit there and stubbornly froze to death." Desmond glared at him for that comment.

"You're no better than I," Desmond argued.

"That may be so, but I'm smart enough to know when not to be," Altair replied smoothly as Desmond's glare intensified.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Desmond questioned in a deceivingly calm tone.

"That depends on what the word 'stuped' means," Altair answered.

"For one, it's stupid with an 'i' noise, and secondly you should just shut up before I kill you," Desmond responded with a small growl. Altair just smirked in response. "What's so funny?"

"The idea of you trying to kill me," Altair answered easily. "If you can't succeed from escaping me, what chances do you have of beating me? Let alone getting the chance to kill me."

Desmond opened his mouth to say something but could not come up with a comeback. So, with a huff, Desmond turned his back on Altair and laid down on his side. Soon Desmond fell into an uncomfortable sleep leaving Altair to keep watch for enemy troops.

===

"You're a Jackass," Desmond grumbled as they passed by another group of peasants. Altair sat behind him, gazing out at their surroundings for any danger. Desmond didn't understand why he was so intently watching their surrounding environment as Altair was the one to decide of using this back way to Masyaf. 'And he also said it was a safer route with fewer guards and enemies,' Desmond thought as he glowered at the man behind him, but was either ignored or unnoticed by the other. Most likely the former. With a sigh, Desmond turned back around to glare ahead only to repeat the process again. This has been going on since early that morning., as Desmond had been rudely awakened by water that Altair threw at him. Then he was grabbed and tossed on the horse when he wasn't getting up fast enough for Altair.

This left Desmond in a terrible mood that only got worse the more he was stuck in the man's company and the closer they got to Masyaf. 'I really don't want to meet Al Mualim in person. He's extremely creepy and...evil like.' Desmond thought with a shudder, earning a curious glance from Altair. Desmond just glared at him and Altair rolled his eyes at his childishness.

They continued on the path, oblivious to the coming future for them.

Altair stared up at the tall structure of Masyaf with proud eyes as Desmond stared at it with awe and fear. 'Masyaf...looks more impressive in person.' Desmond thought as his gaze swept across the impressive building. Desmond's gaze continued to scan his surroundings, 'There's nowhere to run once we enter the city completely. I must escape now or I'll never get another chance.' Desmond thought worriedly causing his muscles to twitch with the idea of escape.

Suddenly, Altair tensed and strengthened his hold on the American. Desmond peeked behind at the Arabian and earned a look that obviously said 'Don't even think about it'. With an inward sigh, Desmond returned his gaze to Masyaf as they trotted ever closer to his new prison. 'Or maybe my grave,' Desmond thought morbidly as he continued to watch the city get closer.

"Ah, Altair. You have returned, with company." The stable master greeted Altair casting a wary gaze upon Desmond. Altair swiftly dismounted the beast before his gaze back to Desmond with a raised eyebrow. Desmond glared at the obvious message the Arabian was asking.

"I can get off myself, asshole," Desmond muttered toward his ancestor, earning a bewildered look from the stable master. Altair stepped back, crossed his arms, and waited. Desmond continued to glare at his ancestor before jumping off the powerful steed and falling right on his face. Altair smirked down at the fallen male who cursed and struggled to stand up, all the while glaring at the anything and everything.

Meanwhile, the Stable Master stared at the struggling time traveler with amusement and bewilderment as another male behind him took off to Masyaf castle. Heading to report Altair's arrival and an unexpected guest.

===

Al Mualim stood by the window, staring down at the men in the courtyard training. Upon seeing his messenger running through the courtyard toward the building, Al Mualim turned his gaze toward the apple that lay nearby. The Apple flashed a golden color before dimming once again while Al Mualim walked over to close the lid of the box that holds it.

"Head Master," the messenger greeted with a bow. Al Mualim turned toward the man before slowly walking back over to the window.

"If you're here then Altair has returned from his mission in Jerusalem. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir, but…" the messenger hesitated for a moment.

"'But' what?" Al Mualim questioned turned to the other male.

"It seems either Malik didn't inform us or he doesn't know, but Altair has brought a companion with him. I am not certain if he was taken prisoner or was brought here for another reason." Al Mualim stared at the messenger with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything interesting about him?"

"He can't seem to get off horses, Altair never let him out of his sight, and…he could be Altair's twin in appearance."

"Oh, that is indeed interesting….Altair is bringing this man with him, correct?"

"Yes sir, I saw him heading over in this direction before I arrived."

"Good, good. You are dismissed." The messenger bowed again before taking his leave. Al Mualim watched him go before returning his gaze back to the glass, with a big grin on his face, Al Mualim chuckled silently to himself. 'So it has begun."

===

Altair slowly walked into Masyaf courtyard with a reluctant Desmond and a small crowd of suspicious assassins behind him. Desmond glared behind him as he was followed by a bunch of creepy assassins that did not seem to like him at all. 'This is all Altair's fault.' Desmond's glare turns to the Arabian ancestor that walked ahead of him. But soon Desmond's glare disappeared as Altair passed through the doorway of Masyaf stronghold. Desmond stared at the doorway a few minutes, his gaze flickered behind before he sighed at the sight of the crowd behind.

Desmond turned his gaze to the entrance where Altair glanced back at him expectantly. With a grumbled curse, Desmond followed his Arabian ancestor.

===

Altair watched the American carefully as he stared up at the structure with great apprehension, then his looking behind him before turning to him. Altair waited expectantly to follow, after all, he only had one option at that moment. Once he saw Desmond come closer, he returned to leading the way to Al Mualim. Said man mention glanced at them as they approached the window where he stood, waiting for them to arrive. Desmond shifted uneasily as Al Mualim criticized him carefully before speaking.

"It seems you have brought a companion with you. I wonder why, Altair?" Al Mualim spoke, not taking his gaze away from Desmond. " Is he a prisoner? Did he see too much? What did he do to be brought here?" Al Mualim paused for a brief moment, his gaze flickering over to glance at Altair with a knowing look. "Or do you even know why you brought him here?"

Altair stared back at Al Mualim, his gaze unyielding and fierce. With a sigh, Al Mualim returned his gaze to Desmond, this time with a calculating look. Desmond glared at the elderly man, he despised this man. Another moment passed before Altair finally spoke.

"I cannot grace you with an answer except that he is no prisoner." Al Mualim's gaze turned to Altair as he spoke while Desmond was left staring at the two, wondering what will happen to him now.

"Since you cannot grace me with an answer. You will have the responsibility of taking care of him. That means you must take him along with you on the mission. That is unless you have been ordered otherwise or you can answer my question." Al Mualim studied them as they stood before him. Desmond looked utterly stunned and upset by the orders while Altair revealed nothing. "Or we could just kill him if you do not wish for this responsibility."

"No, I will do as you have said," Altair answered quickly after his last suggestion. Al Mualim grinned internally, before giving them their next mission. Then he dismissed them from his office after making the suggestion that Altair gives Desmond a tour of Masyaf. They soon left Al Mualim to his plotting and scheming.

===

Desmond did not know what to think after the meeting with Al Mualim. He didn't know what to think about Al Mualim's behavior or Altair's own behavior. He did not know what to think about being forced to follow Altair around or face the chance of being killed. In all honesty, Desmond did not want to die. So that left him with one option. ' So, I better stay on Altair's good side,' Desmond thought as he followed behind Altair as the left the castle like building. He could feel Al Mualim staring at them as they left the area. A shiver ran down his spine at the strange feeling, and if Altair's tense posture is anything to go by, then Altair could feel his gaze as well.

'Well, at least I'm not the only one who doesn't like his gaze following me around.'

===

Altair was giving him a tour of Masyaf. Desmond was not sure if he should feel surprised, confused, or grateful to not have to immediately go to Acres. He decides to feel grateful for the small break in traveling. They walk throughout Masyaf, Altair at times mentions small facts about the different areas they visited. Desmond listened to whatever the Arabian said so not to piss off the assassin as they wandered. Most of the day they spent walking through the assassin's only home.

Desmond continued to follow his ancestor as they walked to the stable. The sun was setting overhead and many people were heading back to their sleeping quarters or going somewhere to eat. Desmond grumbled as they went. Altair continued to ignore the man as they continued onward toward the stable, not knowing what to expect at Acre.

===

~In a dark, empty, unknown place~

"Oh Desmond, your troubles have only begun. But you will not be the only one to have their troubles in this ancient tale. Out of all the people in this tale, Altair will suffer most. Good luck; Altair, Desmond." A female voice slowly faded into nothing.


End file.
